


10 Points to Gryffindor

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Jack Maynard - Fandom, Joe Sugg - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers
Genre: Buttercream Gang, First Meeting, Friendship, Gen, Gryffindor!Joe, Hogwarts AU, Implied Joeck, Joe is a year above Jack, Joe is good looking and Jack knows it, if you want it is plain to see, kind of, no magic actually used, slytherin!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: "Damn," Joe cures, crouching down to pick up his books that have spill out of his bag onto the floor of the corridors, "stupid bloody bag, I need to get a new one as soon as possible."Joe pushes the books into his bag, hastily, glancing around him to see if anyone else is watching him. Especially any of his friends, they'd never let go of it all day. Luckily nobody seems to be around so Joe focuses more on the task at hand, straightening the books in his bag and pushing his wand into his pocket.Joe and Jack meet in the corridors of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, but what will the Gryffindor think of the Slytherin and vice versa?





	10 Points to Gryffindor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I hope you enjoy this short one-shot. As the tags say, see joeck or don't see joeck that's up to you. I have loosely based this off a story I saw on tumblr so thanks whoever it was that posted that. Hope you enjoy reading!

"Damn," Joe cures, crouching down to pick up his books that have spill out of his bag onto the floor of the corridors, "stupid bloody bag, I need to get a new one as soon as possible."

Joe pushes the books into his bag, hastily, glancing around him to see if anyone else is watching him. Especially any of his friends, they'd never let go of it all day. Luckily nobody seems to be around so Joe focuses more on the task at hand, straightening the books in his bag and pushing his wand into his pocket.

This is the reason he jumps harshly when someone taps him on the shoulder, moving to stand up lightning fast. He's met with a cocky looking fourth year Slytherin, smirking in amusement at his reaction.

"Didn't mean to make you jump," the boy claimes, grinning in a way that makes Joe not so sure if he's tell the truth.

"You didn't," Joe lies, turning away to zip up his bag and sling it over his shoulder in a way that makes him look like a model from a movie, flicking his hair to the side.

"Sure I didn't, " the boy says, obviously not fooled.

Joe can feel the boys eyes on him as he turns back around to look at him.

"By the way..." The boy starts, eyes gliding up and down Joe's body, "10 points to Gryffindor."

Joe raises his eyebrows, breathing out a laugh, "thanks, but I think you need to work on your pick up lines...," a light switch flicks in Joe's mind and he recognises the boy, "...Jack, right? Conor's brother?"

Jack looks disheartened by the mention of his brother but nods, slowly.

"How do you know Conor? He's never mentioned you," Jack asks, clearly uncomfortable by Joe knowing his brother.

"Charming, I'll speak to him about that when I see him. He's my year, one of my dorm mates even," Joe answers, gripping his bag strap with one hand, "I'm Joe by the way, Joe Sugg."

"Ohh, Caspar's friend," Jack recalls, rolling his eyes, "so you're the Joe Sugg he never stops banging on about?"

"I wasn't aware he 'banged on about me' but I guess so," Joe laughs, coolly.

Joe can see Jack has a question but is tentative to ask it so he grins and raises his eyebrows again in a clear 'ask away, mate' gesture.

"You hang out with Caspar and Josh a lot but they're not in your year, why?" Jack asks in a hurried manner, "sorry...I.."

"We've known each other for a long time, by that I mean since I was about ten. Caspar, Josh and Byron moved here from South Africa so I showed them around our muggle neighbourhood when they got here," Joe explains, feeling a lot more comfortable talking to 'this boy' now he knows it's Conor's brother, "now we just hang out together all the time with Oli and, sometimes, Conor. You're friends with that Hufflepuff, Mikey, right?"

Jack laughs, shaking his head.

"Either you know everyone in Hogwarts or you're a stalker," Jack jokes, grinning.

"Maybe a bit of both," Joe answers, winking, "anyway, see you around, Jack."

"Wait..." Jack calls, grabbing his arm, "I WILL see you around, right?"

"You can count on it, Maynard," Joe replies, sweeping his hair to the side, "don't sneak up on me again, though, I mean it."

Joe can hear Jack's laugh ring out through the corridor as he walks away, he's late for lunch but he can't really bring himself to care. As he enters the Great Hall, he spots his friends sat at the new 'multi-house' table and strides over.

"Evening, mates," Joe greats, grinning before turning his attention to Conor, "oh, Conor? I've got a bone to pick with you, how come you never mentioned me to your brother...."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated. Constructive criticism included! 
> 
> If you like this one, be sure to let me know if you would like me to start an on going chaptered story with a range of different one-shots about the Buttercream Gang (sorry Joe but that's always who you and your mates'll be to us ;)).


End file.
